Talk:Iron Throne
The Throne room hasn't appeared at all in this season. Am I right? --Gladiatus (talk) 13:21, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Yes. All our hopes on episode 10. Dr. Arzt (talk) 15:29, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Heir? Okay so it has come to my attention there is no heir to the Iron Throne with Myrcella now dead who may Tommen's heir be? Now saying that there are a few houses that have weak claims to the Iron Throne 1. being House Targaryen - Daenerys but would they really put her house back on the throne after so much conflict to remove them? my opinion would be no even though some may support her. Now 2. House Martell i'm not sure if there claim has ever been brought up but they do have a weak claim to it due to an ancestor of theirs another Daenerys married into them and that line ended up making it to present day, but since i have heard nothing of this claim being brought up likely wouldn't happen although it could be brought up. 3. House Velaryon they married into House Targaryen numerous times and alot and that would make alot of their descentants to present day House Targaryen which would give them a weak claim to it aswell but we're going back numerous generations ago to Aegon the Conquerer so the claim would be more weaker than the Martell's claim. --Bailey16 (talk) 17:37, April 8, 2016 (UTC) ---- I was wondering the same thing. But I think the way it would work is that we work our way back-up Baratheon's family tree. House Baratheon was started by Orys Baratheon marrying Argella Durrandon so someone from House Durrandon would be the heir. But House Durrandon is also extinct so we work our way up House Durrandon's family tree. Argella Durrandon's father was Argilac Durrandon, who was killed by Orys Baratheon. Argilac's wife (who was Argella's mother) was from a family but, to my knowledge, her family has not been revealed yet. So maybe it is just that the heir has not been revelaed yet. If the rumors are true about Jon Snow, that would make him the heir to the throne assuming he is resurrected. If he isn't, but the rumors are still true, House Stark would have a claim to the Iron Throne. Long live King Bran Stark! Or if the Iron Throne decides to follow the Targaryen/Martel tradition of women being able to rule, long live Queen Sansa Stark! Ser Shield McShield (talk) 18:58, April 8, 2016 (UTC) ---- I thought about it a little more and I think House Estermont would have the strongest claim. The mother of Robert, Stannis and Renly was Cassana Baratheon, from House Estermont, so I think the Lord of House Estermont would have the righful claim to the Iron Throne. I wonder if the show will address this issue in Season 6? It seems weird that there is little discussion of the heir to the Iron Throne when Tommen has no children. Ser Shield McShield (talk) 20:55, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Why the heck would Estermont have a claim? They were only related to the Baratheons through marriage.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:00, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Yeah females who married into the Iron Throne wouldn't usually have claims such as the Daynes and the Blackwoods as they where only consorts and thus the male line to those houses wouldn't have descended from them. --Bailey16 (talk) 21:19, April 8, 2016 (UTC) ---- Dragon, you're right - House Estermont would not have a claim since they are only related by marriage. If that logic were followed, then Cersei would have the strongest claim to the throne. Robert's father is Steffon Baratheon. Did Steffon have any siblings? None have been mentioned in the TV series and the books (according to A Wiki of Fire and Ice) seems to confirm Steffon was only child. So we move up to Steffon's father, Ormund Baratheon. According to A Wiki of Fire and Ice, Ormund had at least one sister. This sister remains unnamed BUT she was at one time bethrothed to Duncan Targeryan. Duncan broke the betrothal to this unnamed sister. Assuming this sister did marry into a noble house, this unnmamed noble house would have the claim to the Iron Throne. But did Ormund have any other siblingds? There doesn't seem to be any info at all about this. Maybe this generation of House Baratheon will get fleshed-out in the coming books or TV series. I hope so. It seems to be interesting situation. What would happen if this unnamed Baratheon sister married a Lannister - say one of Tywin's direct ancestors? I think that would mean that the House Lannister would have the strongest claim to the Iron Throne AND after all of this, Tyrion Lannister would be the heir. Imagine that. Ser Shield McShield (talk) 01:11, April 9, 2016 (UTC) I should also point out that my theory that House Stark could make a claim to the Iron Throne based on the rumor about Jon Snow being true also is not correct. I got a little too excited about that prospect and that clouded my thinking. Haha. Ser Shield McShield (talk) 01:18, April 9, 2016 (UTC)